


Deep Conversations

by Farah2002



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farah2002/pseuds/Farah2002
Summary: A hopeless, romantic James suggests to get married to a demiromantic (still in denial) Sirius, reluctant Remus and pushover Peter





	Deep Conversations

“You know what I think?” asks James from the floor near the desk, where he is sitting with Sirius. There are books and notes scattered in front of them. James has been trying to put off studying as long as he could.

"Only rarely." replies Remus without looking up from his book. Sirius snorts.

"We all should get married. To each other." James says solemnly. Maybe he actually wanted to marry just Sirius, but they didn't need to know that.

Sirius, Remus and Peter turn their heads in unison to look at him.

"Have you been drinking behind my back?" asks Sirius.

"I would never." James says in an offended tone.

"Let me get this straight." says Peter, " you are saying that we should get married, to each other."

"Yes." James nods.

"James, if this has escaped your notice, I would like to inform you that we all are boys." says Remus.

"Are we even legally allowed to marry more than one person?" asks Peter.

"I am in." says Sirius taking a long drag of his cigarette. James tries not to stare at him too long.  
  
"So what?" says James to Remus, "we'll just have an open marriage. End monogamy."

"Well technically…" Remus starts but Sirius cuts him off.

"Why do you want to get married if we are going to be sleeping with other people anyways?" asks Sirius

"Marriage is not about just sex. It's a symbol of love." James says. Sirius starts to laugh first, then Remus and Peter follow the suit. James also grins.

"Well James, I will not marry you." says Remus.

"Why not?" asks Peter.

"You are possessive and get jealous easily. A lot." says Sirius.

"I am not." yelps James.  
  
"Prongs I'll say just one word." starts Remus, "Regulus." the three of them finish in unison.

"I am not jealous of him. He is a brat." James tries to explain for the hundredth time. He is not jealous of that brat. It's just he is Sirius's brother, by blood. And James is just his best friend. And best friends can change anytime.

"Anyways, as I was saying, we all get along pretty well, love each other, and are best friends, it's the perfect marriage."

"Absolutely perfect." mutters Remus under his breath.

"James, deer, stop reading the Witch Weekly." says Sirius.

"What are you laughing about? You don't even believe in love." James says to Sirius.

"What?" asks Remus and Peter. Sirius glares at him.

"I didn't say I don't believe in love. I said I don't understand being in love." says Sirius.

"Why the fuck not?" asks Remus.

"He doesn't believe in true love, and the one crap also." says James.

"Oh come on, it's just a pile of shit." says Sirius.

"He said people fall out of love all the time." says James. James remembers that conversation vividly. Of course James hadn't told him about the crush yet, but still.

"Oh come on, Falling in love is just a necessary evil." says Sirius.

"How?" asks Remus.

"Well If you spend time with other person, you are obviously going to love them." says Sirius.

"That's platonic love." says Remus.

"What about Love at first sight?" ask Peter.

"Sexual attraction?" offers Sirius.

"You don't think Romantic love is a thing?" asks Remus.

"Oh come on it's just a sweet word for Sexual Tension." says Sirius.

"Really, Padfoot." says Remus.

"What?" says Sirius defensively, "and at least I am not waiting for The One like James."

"The One?" says Peter.

"James believes in soulmates." says Sirius.

"Soul mates do exist." says James.

"Sure they do." says Sirius.

"That's why I am saying till we find our soulmates, we could get married, we are pretty close." says James. And obviously, by all definitions of a soulmate, James and Sirius are soulmates.

"What about Evans?" asks Peter.

"I like her but she is not The One." replies James.

"And how do you know that?" asks Remus.

"I just do." says James and avoids to mention anything about being in love with his best mate.

"Prongs, my dear, soulmates do not exist." says Sirius.

"Oh come on, they do." says James .

"They really don't." says Remus.

"Right? Right!" says Sirius.

"So you are saying that if you are in a happy relationship, and you find your soulmate, you'll end the relationship?" asks Remus.

"Not exactly." says James.

"Then what?" asks Peter.  
  
"Just because someone is your soulmate does not mean you are theirs." says James.

"Wow James, that was deep." says Remus.

"Come on girls, end your deep discussions about love and life,It's dinner time." says Sirius getting up and offering his hand to James. James looks pleased with himself. He had finally managed to put off studying till the dinner time.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sirius is still in denial. He'll come around eventually. Hopefully before James is dead.


End file.
